A Platonic First Date
by luminous carte
Summary: Kairi and Yuffie's 'first date' is nothing like they expect it to become. KY. Yuri.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But if I had all the money in the money in the world, things would be different…

Warning: YuffiexKairi, Yuri, nuff said.

The first date

Yuffie was the epitome of brazen. Her mouth ran a mile a minute and her reason came last place. She had not restrictions about yelling at innocent bystanders or releasing her road rage on innocent old couples. No, Yuffie was natural and uninhibited. She said what she thought and the consequences that followed were far from her mind.

To say Kairi almost choked to death on her own spit when Yuffie asked her out was an understatement.

If Kairi didn't have any financial problems, life would be easy as pie. But, unfortunately, life was not easy and people tended to need money to eat pie. Yuffie's case was no different. Thusly, both girls answered, by pure coincidence, the same want ad in the classifieds and came face-to-face.

Like all relationships, theirs did not happen in a sudden bang. No, more like Yuffie was the catalyst. She regarded and acted around Kairi the same way she would act toward a close friend. Kairi, used to more formal ways of getting to know a person, was left in a dizzying aftermath of Yuffie's overfriendliness.

Eventually, though, Yuffie's endearing personality managed to worm past Kairi's thin protective walls. Of course, the friendship was platonic.

They shopped like any girls would. They appraised shoes and grimaced long lines at the cash register. To say the least, the two girls became friends quickly.

It was a surprise that Yuffie would casually ask Kairi out as the redhead was scanning a skimpy black thong. Kairi, actually, did choke on her spit. She tightened her hold on the thong, turning her head a bit to regard the black-haired girl at the cash register behind her.

"W-hat did you say?" Kairi asked, her voice sounding awfully lower than usual.

"I asked if you wanted to catch a movie tomorrow night." Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't asking her out. It was just a friendly outing. Kairi hugged the thong, trying to control or breath. Getting worked up over nothing.

"Can I please have my underwear?" Kairi regarded the customer, who looked embarrassed. Kairi looked down at the thong she was tightly grasping. Blushing a bit, Kairi apologized and slipped the thong into a plastic bag. She rang up the price and the woman paid, rushing off quickly afterwards. Kairi hoped the women didn't think she was some sort of thong-loving pervert or anything.

Back to the issue at hand, it wasn't that Kairi didn't _like_ Yuffie, she was great, but to date her? She wasn't lesbian, or she didn't think so. She hadn't had a date, sad but true, and she didn't exactly feel anything for the guys in her class. On the other hand, she didn't feel anything for the girls either.

Kairi returned to ringing up the customer's prices, still contemplating. It was stupid really. Why did she think Yuffie was even asking her out in the first place?

By the end of the day, Yuffie and Kairi were stuck locking up the store. Kairi twisted the key in the lock, closing it. Just in case, she pulled on the lock to make sure. The lock came free.

Kairi stared at the lock in a dumbfounded way. She was sure she twisted the key right. Kairi redid the lock, twisting the key to the other way, but the lock still opened. Kairi furiously rubbed her head. She continued to try locking the lock, but it was futile. The damn lock was broken.

"You need help?" Yuffie, whom had been observing the girl's efforts, stood nearby, her hands digging into her coat. She thought it was absolutely adorable how she would pout in dismay every time the lock opened again. Kairi moved away and gestured for her to try.

Yuffie walked to the lock and inspected it. Gesturing for the key, Kairi handed it to her. Yuffie twisted the key, the same place Kairi had done initially, and withdrew. When she pulled the lock, it stayed put. Kairi inspected the lock.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Yuffie shrugged.

"These locks are tricky. You don't give enough force and power; it won't lock efficiently." Kairi grimaced. What a stupid lock. Yuffie leaned against the door, shooting Kairi her trademark grin.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow for our date?" Kairi nodded, still lost in the lock conundrum. Yuffie's grin widened, big enough to rival a toddler's smile just after being given an award.

"See ya then, Kai." She brushed past Kairi, heading toward the subway. It only took Kairi a few seconds to replay the conversation and react.

"D-date?" Yuffie, just around the corner, giggled and walked faster toward the train station, finally receiving the reaction she was waiting for. It was so fun to tease Kairi.

HHH

The movie

Kairi stood nervously in front of the theater. She wished she had worn jeans instead of the skirt. But _no_ she just had to look cute and stylish. No, she had to look stylish, not cute. Why would she need to look cute?

"Hey, Kairi." Kairi jumped a little. Yuffie suddenly appeared besides her, grinning her trademark grin like always.

"Oh, hey Yuffie." The black-haired girl was dressed in jeans—lucky her—and a grayish shirt. She was carrying two tickets, popcorn, and a soda.

"Are you ready?" Kairi nodded, gulping. Kairi concentrated on being calm while Yuffie would, inwardly of course, chuckle at the girl's behavior. Kairi was fun to watch, especially when she was looking like she was being led straight to the guillotine. They sat in the seats right in the middle. When Kairi sat down, it was only then that the word date was starting to permeate her defenses.

She was in a movie theater, with Yuffie, eating from one popcorn box, on a _date_. Why she hadn't ran screaming from the movie theater like Chicken Little was a great surprise to her. Kairi instead leaned back and tried to feign calm. Unfortunately, it wasn't working and Yuffie, amused by Kairi's every move, tried to restrain her laughter. She knew the girl would be uncomfortable. It wasn't that Kairi wasn't shy; it was more like Kairi was _scared_. Scared of what this all meant. Scared that she would find out something about herself she was possible not ready to deal with. Most of all, she was scared of what this one day would do to the relationship between Yuffie and herself.

She was scared shitless.

Suddenly the previews were rolling, and they all looked to be of horror movies. How nice. Kairi _hated_ horror movies. Speaking of which, she wasn't even told what movie they were going to watch. She opened her mouth to ask, but Yuffie looked into the previews. That was okay, she would find out later.

Yuffie was, despite her more calm stature, was just as nervous. Unlike Kairi, she had dated before, but this was the first time she was having a movie-dinner type date. Usually she dragged her dates to circuses or other stuff, but she wanted to be more conservative with Kairi. She didn't want to plunge too soon. She wanted to know what it is Kairi liked, what she hated, and everything in between. She wanted to know Kairi outside the shopping days.

Yuffie breathed in a bit, and stuffed some popcorn into her mouth.

Finally, the previews were done and the screen became blank. Kairi waited, wondering what it was they were going to watch. The screen was hazy at first, dust and wind flowing past an iron-wrought fence. A guy suddenly came on screen, looking as if scared shitless. Kairi gulped. She feared what would happen next. She went to reach for the popcorn box, anything to hide her eyes should something happen, but Yuffie had an iron grip on it and was eating the popcorn like air.

Kairi turned back to screen, unfortunately, at the wrong time. She just managed to get a glimpse of a rotting, bloody zombie appearing, his moans filling the theater as he raced toward the man, whom was about to run when a hand grabbed firmly on his wrist.

Kairi shrugged. Oh, the hand looks human. It must be another person trying to help him. How wrong was she. Suddenly, staggering bodies were appearing like wildfire and the guy was in mid-scream when the supposedly 'alive' hand's owner bit into the guy's neck.

Kairi closed her eyes and grabbed onto Yuffie. She was meaning to wrestle the popcorn out of the girl's hands, but Yuffie's shirt would do.

Yuffie grinned, pulling away from Kairi minutes later when the screen looked non-threatening, and handed the girl the popcorn box. Kairi accepted it graciously, and in perfect time as another zombie appeared looking just as scary and bloody as the other one.

HHH

The dinner

So the movie hadn't been exactly perfect. Kairi had spent most of the time behind the popcorn box or walking, slowly, to the concession stand to buy more popcorn.

Yuffie and Kairi afterwards walked to a restaurant a block down. It was a pizza parlor and Yuffie had an in with the manager.

The bell above the door signaled their arrival. Yuffie and Kairi sat at the counter. Kairi was looking around the restaurant and Yuffie was waiting for the chef/owner to come out, while glancing at Kairi every once and a while.

The chef turned out to be a blonde man, his hair shaven, with a five o'clock shadow. He scratched at his head and chuckled at seeing the energetic black-haired girl.

"Yuffie, long time no see. And that's for the better." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the man.

"I was a great employee, Cid." The man, Cid, shook his head, muttering, "Whatever you say."

Cid noticed Kairi and exchanged a quizzical glance with Yuffie. Yuffie grinned. Cid shook his head and returned the grin with a smirk.

"I'll hook you up with the best pizza here," Cid said, winking at Yuffie and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is nice. I've never been to this place before. Is it good?" Yuffie nodded enthusiastically.

"It's the best. I used to spend almost all my time here before." Yuffie went on to explain her pizza days, but after a while Kairi tuned her out. She observed the girl before her. Yuffie was always an extrovert. She could say what she wanted and do what she wanted. Maybe it was admiration she had for the girl, but she oddly felt as if that wasn't all. It was more like a stepping-stone to something more. But Kairi didn't know how to define it and, if she did, if she could accept it. Yuffie was her friend, but now, during this date, she didn't know anymore.

This was her first date. She should be giddy with anticipation, not coming close to a breakdown. But…

Kairi watched as Yuffie's face lightened up as she retold one specific story about tomato sauce, herself, and Cid. Maybe… it wouldn't be so bad. To be with Yuffie. To date her. For both herself and Yuffie to be more than friends. But the feeling in her stomach was still present and confusing her.

The pizza arrived, with Yuffie bantering with Cid once more. Once the chef disappeared behind the kitchen door, both girls dug into the pizza. It was amazing. Kari had never had pizza like this before. The tomato sauce was rich, the cheese was evenly melted and the bread was soft and flavorful. It was… just amazing.

"Yuffie, we have to come back here again." Yuffie stopped mid-bite, observing Kairi's face.

"Really? Come back here together?" The two girls were silent. Kairi spoke first, second later. She blushed a little before turning away.

"Yeah." Yuffie nodded. That was all she needed to hear. "Of course."

The two girls finished the meal in comfortable silence.

HHH

So the date wasn't like she thought it would turn out. The movie scared Kairi to death and Cid made Yuffie pay for the dinner. In all, it actually did turn out okay. And in the end, their relationship wasn't anymore more solid than it was before. They still floated near platonic, but they had a long way to go to get closer to something more than just friendship.

Kairi was still unsure whether or not she could have a non-platonic relationship with Yuffie. Hell, she wasn't even sure she _swung_ that way. Yuffie, likewise, still didn't know more about Kairi. But, the day didn't end in tragedy…

"Man, my shoes are killing me." Kairi and Yuffie stopped at a bus bench. Kairi pulled the heeled shoes off, rubbing her sore feet. Not only did she wear a skirt during December, but she just had to wear high-heels too. Why did she intend to torture herself this way?

Yuffie gave the girl a sympathetic grin. "Aw, is Kairi tired?"

Kairi grimaced at the girl, still rubbing her feet. "No, it's just these stupid shoes--".

"I'll carry you." Kairi looked up at Yuffie's anxious face. She bit on her lip.

"You don't _have_ to…"

"Nonsense!" Yuffie grabbed Kairi's hands, pulling the redhead up. Kairi winced, her foot still hurting. "You only live a block away."

Kairi was still unsure. "I can just walk if it's a block away."

Yuffie sighed impatiently. She bent down, waiting for Kairi to get on. Kairi blushed.

"Really Yuffie--" Yuffie didn't budge. Kairi almost forgot Yuffie's stubborn nature. Kairi looked down at her throbbing feet and toward the dark abyss beyond. Maybe accepting a piggyback just this time would be okay.

Kairi got on and Yuffie stood, holding the girl up. "Okay then, let's go."

A block down found Yuffie holding onto Kairi's shoes as Kairi slowly jumped off the girl's back. She was still blushing, but not so much this time.

"Thanks for helping me back there,' Kairi said gratefully, gesturing for her shoes. Yuffie grinned brightly.

"Let's just call it compensation for the movie." Kairi nodded and that was the end of the first d—

"Yuffie what are you doing?" Yuffie jumped a little. Kairi had pulled Yuffie from er reminiscence. The redhead stood, vegetable-print apron on and knife in one hand. Not such a pretty scenario to wake up to.

"Could you help me cut the vegetables?" Yuffie shrugged and stood up.

The two had been living together for the last week. They were ways off from platonic, but they still had a ways off from being an official couple. They were just in-between.

So the first date hadn't been as magically as both girls hoped it would be. But just knowing the possibilities compensated for everything.

At first, Kairi may not have known what she felt for Yuffie in a non-platonic way, but she knew she felt something. And Yuffie may not have learned more about Kairi than she hoped to, but she did discover that bringing Kairi to scary movies was not a good thing.

Yuffie smiled over her process of cutting vegetables. Kairi could feel the other girl's stare, but both remained quiet and instead shared a few minutes of comfortable silence.

End

Fluffy fun stuff you can strangle yourselves with!

Read and Review!


End file.
